Thunderstorm
One-shot!! Daughter of Hecate Do you believe in Magic? 08:50, August 19, 2012 (UTC) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ It was raining. Well, it wasn't really raining. The rain couldn't get past the magical borders to Camp Half-Blood. But dark clouds crowded around, and Sefarina could definitely see the raindrops falling. She needed to get out of camp, immediately. There wasn't enough space, there wasn't enough air. She felt enclosed, trapped in a bubble, or else she was in an airtight room, her oxygen supply slowly running out with each breath she took. But how would she leave? Her white-blond hair was falling into her face, and she brushed it off with a pale hand. She ran away from the Hermes cabin, where she stayed during the time she was at camp. She hadn't been claimed, as she was only 12, but she hadn't felt any connection to any of the gods, even minor ones. She didn't have any special powers and was hopeless at everything. She raced towards Thalia's pine tree and Peleus the dragon. Peleus was pretty much her only friend at camp. All the others made fun of her name, or thought she was anti-social, so they didn't really talk to her. I'm not anti-social, she thought. I'm just shy. Peleus didn't talk either, but he liked her. He let her pet him and feed him treats. "Oh, Peleus," she said softly, stroking his reptilian face. "I have to get out of here. What am I going to do?" To her surprise, he grasped her shirt between his sharp teeth. "Aaahhh!" she screamed. "What in the name of Zeus are you doing?" He flicked her upwards and, still screaming, she landed on Peleus' back. The dragon opened his purple wings, which shimmered iridescently. "Oh, no, Peleus. We're not going for a ride, are we? Peleus, you have to guards the Golden- Whoa!" Peleus took off, and Sefarina gripped his warm body as tight as humanely possible. She felt them slip through the borders, and was atacked by wonderful, fresh, cold air. She took several deep breaths, laughing as her face was pelted with raindrops. They soared higher and higher, getting farther and farther away from camp. Her hair whipped around her face, and she shouted with delight. Wind battered her face violently, and she was soaked with water. Needless to say, she loved it. Rain spattered her cheeks as they flew over Long Island Sound. The air was fresh and cool, like an intense morning breeze. She almost wanted to stand up on Peleus' back, but it wasn't safe. However, a small part of her brain had other ideas. She found herself kneeling, then eventually stretching her legs and standing up, no hands. She whooped. She felt.. at peace. Loose. Free. She wanted to do a cartwheel. She shouted again triumphantly. They were flying close to the ocean, almost close enough to touch it. The sea spray blew into her face, and she tasted salt. Suddenly, everything went wrong. Peleus carreened upwards, into the clouds. A silver fork of lighting split the sky in two. Sefarina stumbled and frantically tried to sit down again, but before she could grip Peleus' violet scales, a terrible peal of thunder shook the world. She flinched, and as she did so, she lost her balance and all sense of the world vanished as she tumbled towards the water. She screamed and screamed as she spiralled towards her certain death. The wind stripped away all noise, so all she heard was the rush of blood in her head. What if this storm ends, and I don't see you As you are now , ever again? The perfect halo of gold hair and lightning Sets you off against the planet's last dance Just for a minute , the silver-forked sky Lifts you up like a star that I will follow But now it's found us, like I have a found you I don't wanna run, just overwhelm me.. She wished she would never hit the water. She would be crushed on impact, as if she was hitting cement. She wished with all her heart that something, some godly force, would slow her down, or save her. Not likely, she thought. I haven't even been claimed. She closed her eyes, waiting for the end. She felt nothing. Nothing at all.'' '' Am I dead? No, small daughter, a voice boomed in her head. Open your eyes. Sefarina wondered who the voice belonged to. Fearfully, she slowly opened her eyes, and she gasped. She was suspended in the air, only a foot above the crashing waves. She looked up; Peleus was flying towards her. Lets see, she thought. Up. She shot upwards, like she was on top of a geyser. She slowly made her way towards her dragon friend, who was circling above her, obviously worried for her. Finally she reached his back, and secured herself properly. "Come on, buddy," she said. "Let's fly back." She had something extremely important to tell Chiron. She was sure that she was a daughter of Zeus. Category:OC's Category:Children of Zeus Category:One-shot